


Don't People Usually Do This with Ginger?

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Ideas, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Figging mention, Genital Torture, I tried this on myself to make sure it was realistic, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Sensation Play, Sensual Dick Washing, Zevran No, chemical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: Zevran Arainai has a weird relationship with pain, a tendency to take metaphors too literally, approximately zero impulse control, and a girlfriend who gets off on torturing him. Really, it's surprising no one brought jalapeños into the bedroom sooner. Taliesen is horrified, but someone has to do damage control.





	Don't People Usually Do This with Ginger?

**Author's Note:**

> Zevran's a bit unusually colloquial in this fic, because in this setting they're all speaking in his native language. So it's like a polished translation, more than what he's like in the game. Also, Zev's probably like 19 in this, which makes his general behavior (and his dick's) make more sense. (The others are, as in canon, all around his age. We don't really have set ages for them or for most of the events in Zevran's timeline, actually--he's 25 in Origins, we know he passed his Test at 14, presumably at the same time as Taliesen because they're from the same cohort so Taliesen is probably a little older but probably only by 1-3 years, WOT2 implies a couple of years between that and their meeting Rinna, and probably at least 1-2 years between Rinna's death and Origins. Not that it really matters, but I like figuring these things out.)

“I’m not bidding on that job,” said Taliesen. “Have you seen the security on that place? I wasn’t even scouting it at the time, but I’d rather rub peppers on my dick.”

“What kind of pepper?” asked Zevran. “It depends, doesn’t it? Like, the expensive ones from Seheron might warrant that level of horror, you know the bell-shaped crinkly ones, but just _pepper_ peppers, the ordinary ones? Probably not.”

“Dude. Peppers. Dick. It hurts. ‘Wash your hands between peppers and taking a piss’ is like the first thing you learn about cooking, even with our education.”

“Taliesen, you know what I’m into.”

“He’s got a point,” said Rinna.

“ _Clothespins_ ,” said Taliesen.

“Needles,” countered Rinna.

“Still not _peppers_.”

“Guys, I’ll do it.”

“Zev, no,” groaned Taliesen.

“I’ll fucking do it,” said Zevran, getting off the bed and going over to the kitchenette. He returned with a thumb-sized green pepper and his belt knife.

“Dude, seriously?”

“I’m interested,” said Rinna, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, as Zevran sat down on the other bed and unsheathed the knife.

(The apartment had two beds, which was supposed to be one for Zevran and Taliesen and one for Rinna. Of course, they all three piled into the double bed whenever they actually all slept or fucked at the same time, which meant the other, smaller bed was basically a couch—its threadbare blanket permanently tucked in on all four sides like a sheet, except when they spilled too many things on it and had to wash it.)

“Don’t listen to her, she’s nuts,” begged Taliesen, resting his chin on Rinna’s shoulder, as Zevran sliced the stem off the pepper. “Maker, you’d better not be planning to eat that after you’ve put it there,” he added, noticing where Zevran had cut it.

“You’ve had his dick in your mouth before,” chided Rinna. “Same difference.”

“Did you miss the part where I’ve been very against dick/pepper combinations this whole time?”

“You didn’t say ‘in food,’ no.”

“Rinna, you’re going to want to watch this,” said Zevran, holding the cut end of the stem just above his glans. He swiped the wet flesh of the pepper in a careful circle around the head, being careful to avoid the urethra itself. That would be too much, for sure. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then—oh. That was extremely tingly. Burning, really, to no surprise. His cock began to fill despite a complete lack of actual arousal, as if he had put in an inexorable but rather slow pump.

Rinna caught the hitch in Zevran’s breathing and squirmed against the mattress, dislodging Taliesen (who huffed and put his chin in his hands, still watching Zevran in mild horror). She wanted to go over there and touch him, but what with the peppers, that was probably a bad idea. She was significantly less into genital pain on herself. Zevran, meanwhile, was stroking himself vigorously, trying to turn engorged and burning into pleasurable. Truth be told, this was a little more intense than he actually liked, but he could probably still get off with this. He’d taken worse and done it, though not quite like this. He was pretty sure there was going to be no actual damage—after all, people put these peppers in their mouths, and he himself sometimes just ate them dipped in honey—but the pepper juice was burning more than he had expected. Zevran realized that his mouth was used to peppers, while his dick, unsurprisingly, was not. He lay back, still trying to beat pleasure into his inflamed shaft, and used his un-peppered hand to tweak his nipples. On the other bed, Rinna had planted her feet on the floor and was rocking against her hands.

By now, Zevran was visibly sweating and looking a bit grayish. The pain was just on the far side of being amazing. The head of his cock felt like he was about to come, but the rest of his body just would not catch up, could not quite turn this into pleasure, and the longer he tried, the worse it got. He thought he might actually cry, for once—just tears, though. But he could hear Rinna enjoying this, the soft panting and the creaking of ropes against the bedframe, so he kept trying.

“Did your training have anything like this?” asked Rinna, breathlessly. “It seems like the kind of thing they’d have in the Test, for you.” Not that anyone normally talked about the Test, once you passed it, or training, but this had already turned into torture, and Rinna was good at it. Good at knowing when.

“Not—ah—quite,” said Zevran. Words were a bit difficult. “People usually do this with ginger. It is somewhat less intense. I don’t know why they didn’t in the Test, though. You’d think someone would.”

“Who needs a rack when they’ve got peppers? Inexpensive, portable, and intimate.” Rinna paused for a few moments, grinding forward and throwing her head back. Her voice was breathier, higher pitched, when she spoke again. “Maybe I should take the rest of the pepper and put it inside you. Score it with a fork first to let more of the juices out. Just take you out to the market or a bar like that, make you act normal without breaking while you’ve got fire inside you.”

“For the record?” said Zevran, wiping sweat and tears out of his eyes, “Don’t do that. I will use my word if I see you look at the rest of that pepper the wrong way. You can try it with ginger, but we do it in the apartment first.”

“Too far?” asked Rinna.

“Only because I thought you might actually be planning to do it.” Zevran bit his lower lip and dug a thumbnail into his frenulum while angling his little finger for the sweet spot behind his balls, trying to force himself to come. He would have used two hands, but he was trying to keep the other one away from the pepper juice.

The other two both knew what the gesture meant, that Zevran was having trouble getting off. Usually, that only happened when he was trying for a second or third round. This probably counted as the first, since the last one was over an hour ago. Rinna was quite content to watch Zevran’s frustrated writhing almost indefinitely, but….

“Zev, I can’t take this anymore. I’m going to get something to wash that off of you.”

“She likes it, though.”

“Yeah, but I don’t, and I think you don’t, particularly. Also, my dick hurts just watching this.”

“Are you sure that’s not a boner, my friend?”

Taliesen looked down at himself, quickly. “I’m at least ninety percent certain it’s not.”

Taliesen got up and crossed the room. Zevran heard the click of the fireless stove’s rune locking into place, and then the scrape of the teakettle against the coil over it. Once it started to steam, Taliesen would mix it with cold water until it wasn’t scalding anymore. Sure enough, a couple minutes later (with Zevran still futilely attempting to jerk off, in white-hot pain, and Rinna still riding her own hand much more effectively), he heard the sound of heating metal hissing, and then pottery against the countertop, and splashing. Taliesen came back into view, holding a bowl of soapy water and a flannel.

“Move your hand,” he said.

Zevran gasped in relief as the soapy flannel covered his cock. At first it mostly just spread the burning sensation around, but then Taliesen sloshed it around in the bowl again and wrung it out, getting the worst of the pepper out of the cloth, and this time the burning actually almost stopped. Only almost, but it was now far below the upper limit of what Zevran considered enjoyable, and besides, someone was now attentively rubbing his cock with a warm, soapy flannel. Zevran bucked into the sensation.

“Tali, I really am going to come if you keep doing that, just so you know.”

“You sound like I’d have a problem with that.”

“Just like…warning you, that you are in fact lovingly caressing my shaft with a wet, slick, object, so you don’t get jalapeño jizz in your eye while dutifully sponging me off.”

“Zev, I am aware that I’m touching your dick. Get off on it, if you want.”

Zevran thrust into the tight, soapy heat. It was moist and slick, and it wasn’t unbearably searing, and the hand holding the flannel belonged to another person. It probably would not be anywhere close to the best he had ever had, but he had been chemically edging himself for nearly half an hour, and he hoped it would at least be worth it. Quickly now, he felt a deeper heat than the peppers rise along his shaft, and it finally crested as he thrust even harder into the flannel.

Taliesen completely failed to catch the jets of cum in the cloth, as Zevran arched his back and thrust past the folded edge of the flannel. He did, however, manage not to get hit in the face with it. The first jet arced onto the wall, and the next few mostly on the bed and Zevran, as he shuddered and moaned through what had to be a pretty intense orgasm. Taliesen did not think he was playing it up for Rinna’s benefit, either.

Zevran sagged back against the bed, suddenly very done with sex, for once. Brasca. They would probably need to wash the blanket, and laundry shops charged a lot for blankets.

“I think I’m just going to lie here, for a bit,” he said, curling up on his side and putting his arms over his eyes.

Rinna huffed in amusement. “Taliesen, you ‘up’ for some fun?”

“After seeing him come like that? I guess. As long as I don’t think about how that started with him rubbing a pepper on his dick.”

“No peppers,” promised Rinna. “I think we’re only doing that once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably at some point in the next 24 hours, one of the other two goes down on Zevran--who still hasn't properly bathed yet--and tells him he tastes like a taco. (Because trace amounts of jalapeño, and the soap being similar to cilantro.) He probably makes some terrible joke about tacos and burritos, knowing him. I just didn't think I could really fit it in the fic.


End file.
